1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to balls for sports and recreation.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
In sports, balls are generally spherical and are thus predictable in the manner in which they bounce and react to force. It may be desirable to form a ball with protrusions so as to create an erratic bounce. Such erratic bouncing may be desirable in improving a user's motor skills or providing fun and enjoyment.